1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a short-circuit protection method is known where, if a short-circuit of one of a power switching device at a high side and a power switching device at a low side in an apparatus is detected, the other one of these power switching devices is turned off (for example, see International Patent Publication No. 2011/129263). This short-circuit protection method protects the other power switching device which is different from the power switching device having the short-circuit failure from the overcurrent otherwise flowing therethrough due to the short-circuit failure of the power switching device.